and if you say it'll be alright
by words-with-dragons
Summary: /For amillionsmiles/ "The words we don't say matter just as much as the ones we do." - Elly Belle. OR - Kai and Jinora talk goodbyes and their not-so-secret feelings for each other. Pre-Book 4. [Kai/Jinora]


and if you say it'll be alright

for amillionsmiles

* * *

><p><em>"The words we don't say matter just as much as the ones we do." - Elly Belle.<em>

_"And if you say we'll be alright  
>I'm gonna trust you, babe<br>I'm gonna look in your eyes  
>And if you say we'll be alright<br>I'll follow you into the light." _

_- _The Light, Sara Bareilles

* * *

><p>"So..." Jinora said gloomily.<p>

"So," Kai agreed.

The air was buzzing and warm and heavy, and the grass tickled Jinora's arms as she gazed up at the sky. The small garden was one of her favourite places on Air Temple Island, and had become a sort of refuge away from the craziness of her family. Growing up, she had never thought she would share this place with anyone else - and then Kai had come into her life.

And he was leaving.

Her eyes stung, and her frustration only built at the fact she couldn't even appreciate how beautiful the night was, what with the full moon and twinkling stars scattered across the inky blackness, not disrupted by a single cloud.

"It's crazy," Kai said simply. Was the silence as suffocating for him as it was for her? She stole a glance at him - like her, he was in their new flight suits, lying on his back and using his hands as a pillow. He seemed to feel her eyes on him and glanced at her. She quickly looked away.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she whispered thickly. She hurriedly wiped her eyes. She turned over onto her side to face him; Kai did the same. Was it her imagination or was he blinking more rapidly than usual.

"Me too," he whispered back. Maybe if they said the words quietly enough they wouldn't have to exist, and Kai wouldn't have to go to the Earth Kingdom tomorrow, leaving her behind, maybe they wouldn't have to part... "Seems like just yesterday I was meeting you for the first time."

"I know what you mean."

"Jinora?" His soft, shaky, tone scared her a little. The airbending master looked at him intently, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "I don't want to say goodbye," he said at last. "I - I - everyone else has left me, old friends... my parents... And I just wanted you to be the exception." Jinora reached forwards and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Then we won't say goodbye," she said gently, swallowing the lump in her throat. "If a goodbye means we'll never see each other again, then we'll simply say see you later. It's like... it's like how the Avatar reincarnates, right? But Korra is friends with some of the people Aang knew too, like Lord Zuko and Katara. Aang once said some friendships are so strong they can even transcend lifetimes. They didn't have to say goodbye, not really, and neither do we."

She looked at him fondly, eyes full of adoration. "I'm going to be the exception Kai, I promise."

Kai didn't say anything for a moment. "You just had to give me a history lesson, didn't you?" he teased, playfully bumping his arm against hers. "In spite of that though, I'll still allow you to be the exception."

"Oh, thank you for bestowing that great honour," Jinora said, playing along. She sighed. "Kai...?"

He titled his head to the side, and it crossed her mind that he looked really cute when he did that. Then again, he looked really cute when he did just about anything. "Hmm?"

"Promise you'll write to me, okay? I know letters and words have never been your strength, but... I think I'll go crazy without them."

"I promise," he mumbled. "Just don't expect my letters to be as long as yours."

"Okay," she laughed. A comfortable silence fell in between them, something Jinora had long become accustomed to with her best friend.

"Jinora, there's something I gotta tell you." Kai's expression had shifted to another serious one, although he seemed more nervous than upset. "And I probably should have told you before because now it won't matter as much but I don't think I could have told you before if I wasn't leaving so..." Kai seemed to realize he was rambling and cleared his throat, turning his eyes towards the sky, refusing to look at her. Somehow, she knew what he was going to say right before he said it,"Jinora... I'm in love with you. I have been for a pretty long time, actually but..."

Jinora's face was burning, but she grinned at him."It's mutual," she said quietly, taking his hand again, lacing her fingers through his carefully.

Kai turned to her with a look of surprise and relief. "Really?" His voice came out as a squeak and she cracked a smile; it reminded her the days when his voice used to crack all time, before it had deepened and changed.

"Really," she confirmed, giving him a peck on the cheek. The act of affection was a common one, but she had never felt like it had held more meaning. "You have the worst timing though."

Kai had the decency to grin sheepishly. "It was a now or never moment," he defended himself. "Besides," he sighed happily, "I really wanted to know if you felt the same. So... where are we going from here?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Jinora said decidedly. "And we can figure out where to go from there."

"You always have the best plans," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, fighting down how giddy she felt. Kai loved her. He was her boyfriend. She was his girlfriend. Officially. He loved her. "Oh, really mature. I think I just got a flashback to 11 year old Jinora."

Jinora grinned. Two could play at that game. "Well don't forget 12 year old Kai, who tried to pull the classic 'guy' move on me," Kai groaned loudly, face burning in embarrassment, "by putting his arm over my shoulder, and accidentally punched me in the face."

"I did _not _punch you in the face," Kai insisted, sitting up and turning so he could face her better. "I tapped you - there wasn't even any blood."

Jinora raised an eyebrow, sitting up herself. Kai's scowling face was only a few inches from her own. "Fine, it was a tap," she conceded. It was only when she realized that his breath felt warm on her lips did take in account how close they were to each other. Kai's scowl faded instantly as he too made the connection. Slowly, cautiously, he leaned forwards and kissed her.

Jinora was the one who pulled away, and she grinned up at him. Flopping back on the grass with him now lying right beside her, their fingers intertwined, she knew that no matter what, they were going to be alright. And she knew that she didn't have to voice it, that Kai felt the same way. A night's worth of talking had shifted into an everlasting silence, and even though he'd be leaving tomorrow, they still had the rest of tonight.

As dawn broke and the mists of the night began to be burned away without them saying a single word, they headed back to their individual rooms. They held hands until they reached the point where they would have to split off.

Kai stared at her, and she stared right back. Then she leaned up - she had accepted that he would pretty much always be taller than her - and kissed him. She didn't have to say 'I love you'. He already knew it. Neither of them had to say goodbye, either, and were grateful.

After all, sometimes the words we don't say matter just as much as the ones we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Saw this wonderful quote on amillionsmiles' profile and figured why not? A Kainora pre-goodbye fic was begging to be written and FEELS, so you know, you can't argue with that logic.<strong>

**Amillionsmiles' is one of my favourite fanfiction authors, and I've sorta gotten into a habit of writing stuff for people (you can thank "The thief and the airbender" for that) so... yeah. I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
